Continued Chakra Training
Training begins; immediate attack SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had already been in my training grounds, waiting for Lucien to reply to my summons for training. No matter what abuse my training grounds went through, it always seemed to amend itself, as if the land was made of healing Chakra. Not that it was, as that was a farfetched idea, but it really made me wonder.. As usual, I was sitting upon the rock that rested in the middle of the tiny pond my training grounds held, listening to the roaring of the wind. Naturally, Reizei could be seen in the skies, facing away from the waterfall, as was I. My eyes were closed and I was breathing slowly, as if asleep. I wasn't, though, I was merely meditating. LucienSebek: -Lucien would walk along the paths leading up to the training grounds in which Saiyuki had told him to head to. His attempt the other day would seem not to have work but for what reason was it? He would think to himself as he walked still keeping his footsteps so light that it would not be noticeable to someone who did not have heighted senses. It seemed no matter what he would do, she would pick up some how… but how would he fool the senses. Stopping 100 ft away Lucien would kneel down to the ground as he would begin to look at the grass…. It would flow through the winds as it passed through Lucien’s black and purple hair as he would say lightly to himself. “Is this why you chose her Astaroth? Because she is crafty…. Cunning? What would it all be my lord…” Looking at the ground he would as he lightly scooped up a wad of dirt and griped it into his hand. He would continue walking as he would come to the entrance of the training site as he would walk straight into the direction of his sensei. Lucien would get no more then 2 feet from her as he did not say anything at all as he quickly tossed the dirt into the direction of her eyes. It would be likely she might be able to avoid it but it was hard to say how quick she was. While she would be distracted he would pull out the fuzzy kunai as he would go one more to jab her in the stomach. It would not harm her but it would show a point that Lucien would do anything he could to prove himself to her…- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I had remained still, eyes still closed and underneath my mask, my mouth turned up into a slow smile. Mind to mind, me and my summons could talk, but the meditating was for a reason: so I could see through his eyes. So far, nothing was happening as I couldn't seem to figure out how to attach my awareness to his own. Eh.. with a whispered, mental, warning, I was informed of Luciens position and what he was currently doing. Beneath the mask, my brows furrowed in cocentration as I attempted to push a little of my awareness onto Reizei. My efforts were awarded with a blurry, fuzzy image, of which I could see nothing of. It mostly just looked green. There. Words..noise..so the boy was talking to himself again.. His voice I could hear, but not the words; the waterfall seemed to bother me naught, as I simply just didn't focus upon it, until it was nothing more than a faded hiss. A warning, telling me Lucien had looked at the ground and my right hand flashed through a series of signs: Ram, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake, before resting once more upon my knee as I smoothly drew in Chakra. And now..he was walking toward me..footsteps..however light they were. With another whispered warning, that I ignored, I didn't bother moving from the thrown dirt, nor the kunai that hit my stomach. Lucien would think that he hit me, but with the landed attack, my body would poof away into a puff of smoke, revealing a log. In the second of possible confusion, I drew in more Chakra and Body Flickered three feet behind the boy, standing with my arms crossed over my chest and very much aware of my surroundings. "Well that was an interesting attempt." LucienSebek: -Lucien would growl some as he would look to the log as it bounced off the ground. “From what I could see in your initial body motion… you knew something was up.” –Lucien would turn his head as he began to pivot his body to face her. “I am running low on idea’s at the moment… and I have to say this… I am not the silent type… I will kill someone and look them dead in the eyes until I see no light anymore.” –Lucien’s eyes would flicker some as they would go from looking feral like to more diolated. He would take two steps forward as he would drop the fuzzy kunai as he awaited her orders.- “Even if this means I have to tare your flesh off with my bare hands… I will do it… Blood nor dealing death will never scare me… seeing I have… -he would pause- it matters not… what are we doing here?” SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Indeed I knew something was up." But how, I would never tell. At least, not at the moment. My tone had almsot sounded cheerful as I spoke, but now I listened patiently as Lucien continued speaking. "Even if you aren't the silent type, there might be an instance where you are handed a scroll to gather information. That job is a quiet one, and anybody killed would be noted, and an alarm thrown up. You would be discovered and captured unless you got away." I crossed my arms over my chest. "The need for silence is a big one, and not just so you can sneak up behind people and stab them." I noticed the dilated pupils and the few steps forward, but I stood my ground, posture not changing. "It's not only used for killing, being able to move silently will keep you alive when you need to sneak around a compound. Giving you a kunai to attack people with also forces you to assess how you would attack someone, giving you practice, as well as the skill to move silently, even while attacking." I paused as well. "Chakra training. I'm going to have to climb up the cliff face." I raised my left hand and pointed at it. "You remember what you had to do for walking up the tree? Same principle." LucienSebek: -Lucien would follow her hand as Saiyuki would point to the cliff, is it was rather large and steep. He would turn his attention to Saiyuki as he would tilt his head- “Oh? And yes I remember… it did not take me long to learn it as a remembered… but the punishment I got later..” –he would look to the ground as he got quiet. That evening Lucien would have been forced to Dig his Kunai into his own flesh, cutting himself deep in order to appease Astaroth. Lucien would close his eyes as he would begin to think as he saw a glimps in his head… he was attacking someone.. The silloutte was two young to be a jounin but perhaps a chuunin? Pausing for a moment Lucien would hear a chimming noise as if he had opened up a music box as a little black creature that was not bigger then a small dog, would approached him. As it would open its mouth it would show several rows of sharp teeth as it opened its jaw and closed it in a bitting motion. Looking over he would see the silloutte of that person pulling his or her self away as he would give a simple point and that little creature would runn over to that person as it would begin digging into the gut of them. As it got deeper and deeper Lucien would begin to laugh, a very sadistic laugh as he would watch that little thing pull and rip out intestines. In the reality of it all only about a minute of silence would accure and would be broken with Lucien waking up, cackling as if he just enjoyed something rather pleasant. Getting quiet again Lucien would turn his head to the mountain as he began walking off towards it- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: One of my eyebrows raised at Luciens words. "Funny, from what I remember, the last thing to happen was you getting caught IN the tree." My arms remained crossed. "You never managed to get UP it.." My words were blunt and truthful, pointing out the flaw in the boys words. I wasn't totally sure he heard me, however, as he went silent soon afterward, perhaps going into his own little world. I would have to fix him of that, eventually, any lapse in attention while walking up the cliff face, would cause him to come crashing back down. Naturally I would catch him, if he was too far up to fall properly, but it would be a near thing. Perhaps one of these days I would make him walk up the cliff face with a broken leg..Only about a minute would pass, as Lucien stood there and the eyebrow raised again at his laugh. At least he walked toward the cliff.. "Remember, you need the exact amount. Too little and you simply slip, too much and you're expelled away. Don't expect the rock to give like the tree did." I followed Lucien, speaking those words to him though I would stop before actually hitting the cliff. "Running starts are a wonderful thing." LucienSebek: -Lucien would look back to her comment as he “click” his tongue like Saiyuki would do. “Yes you are right you may have not seen me get up the tree but I have been practicing… practicing my view of chakra. So there is no need to belittle me…” –he would wink to he as he would sprint at the wall, forgetting all about channeling his chakra. He would got to hit the wall to run up it as he would not even get an inch or two off the ground- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I click my tongue as Lucien did his, smiling slightly at the boys words. "On the contrary, I have eyes everywhere." I said the words quietly as Lucien started running and with his bold words, I expected him to reach at least six feet up the wall. When he only managed a few inches before falling, I coughed, covering up a laugh. "Ah, I think you forgot an importent step." LucienSebek: -Lucien would let out a suttle growl as he went to channel his chakra to his feet, moving them slowly trying to equal out the amount he was placing into each foot. He would then take off in a sprint as this time he would get up to about 4 feet off the ground before he would expel of the side of the cliff. “You might have your “eyes” but you will soon learn that I have mine…” –he would say as he went back to the ground and walked past her- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I coughed again at the little growl Lucien made, mulling it over it my head and comparing it to a little cubs. Oh how adorable..the right corner of my mouth twitched as I watched Lucien channel Chakra to his feet, making them glow. At the sprint, I watched critically, right hand raising quickly to remove my mask, resting it atop the right side of my head. My eyes were locked onto his feet as he ran up the cliff. He managed to get at least four feet before expelled off the side of the cliff. Alright, so, too much Chakra. Hopefully he would understand this and fix the issue. "Of that I have no doubt, Lucien. You will acquire them over the years; in the back of your head and such." Either I truthfully misunderstood what Lucien was referring to, or I deliberately misunderstood it. LucienSebek: -Lucien would get about 10 feet away from the cliff as he would place his hands on his knees as he would look at Saiyuki- “You truly know nothing of me or where I come from Sensei..” –he would sprint at the wall once more as he would channel his chakra back into his feet, giving it less chakra this time which will allow him run the wall. He would continue running as he would get about 8 feet up the wall as he would see a branch hanging out of the wall as he would grab it and hang from it.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I hummed quietly to myself, rocking on my feet, back and forth, watching Lucien. His words bothered me not, as I didn't see anything wrong about knowing nothing about him. What? Was I supposed to take him out for Ramen? Get to know him over a bowl? In my mind, all that mattered was the training. If something got in the way of that, naturally I would speak to him about it and figure out the problem; but only to make sure it didn't get in the way of training again. Perhaps this was a by product of not having any siblings, losing my parents at such a young age, not mentally or emotionally connecting with my teammates, as well as the professionalism demanded of one in ANBU. It seemed as if I was simply broken in that regard, unable to understand why I would need to get to know my students on any personal level. "Indeed I do not," I said, voice cheerful still. I watched once more as Lucien ran up the wall, making it up 8 feet and grabbing a hold of a branch. Certainly interesting, but what step would the boy take now? LucienSebek: -Lucien would look down from 8 feet off the ground as he hung there.- “Well I could try to continue going up…. “ –he would hop onto the branch as he would balance himself well as he would begin channeling his chakra into his feet again. With a swift push off his left foot he would dart back up the mountain side as he would push himself… getting up to 15 feet in there air and still climbing. Once he made it to 18 feet up he would look down to see if Saiyuki was even watching but in the very moment he would begin free falling down to the ground at a rapid speed. As he would approaching, Lucien would grab a kunai from his back pouch lightly as he would pull into the bandgages on his arm. If she was to go to try and catch him from hurting himself he would curl his body so he could be the one who had the momentum as he would attempt to tackle her. If this worked Lucien would end up ontop of Saiyuki and not wasting seconds he would rip out the kunai from his bandages and placed the kunai to her neck letting it lightly graze her skin. Lucien would look to her neck as well as his wrist as he would have cut himself deeply on his wrist as his own blood flood down his arm. He would stand up as his eyes would get very wide and his pupils dilate to were nothing was left. “I give my blood to him…” –he would step off of her and walked off- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I looked up to Lucien, noticing his glance down toward me which I found odd. I crossed my arms over my chest as Lucien sat, giving himself a five minute rest. Running up 8 feet shouldn't have been that tiring.. I nodded my head internally as Lucien began running again, reaching 15ft and still going, reaching 18 feet. I noticed the gaze again and narrowed my eyes, their color still bright from even this far away. At that moment, however, Lucien fell and I gathered he had about five seconds before he hit the ground. I could work with that.. In .36 seconds, I channeled Chakra into my legs and feet, giving me speed to move, in which I did so now. I had only started about six feet away from the cliff, and at the speed I was moving now, it only took me .85 seconds to reach the cliff face before I started running up it. Body Flickering would have been easier, but I knew I had time and I also knew I needed to keep myself in shape. Running was a way to do that. In another 1.35 seconds, I would reach Lucien's height, in which case I channeled more Chakra to my feet, pushing myself off the cliff, appearing right above Lucien, hands out stretched to grab at his shirt. At this moment, however, he curled into a ball which made me let out a frustrated noise. I tilted a hand and spun in the air, appearing next to him. We had at least another two seconds before we hit the ground and my right hand flashed out, grabbing onto the clothing of his left arm and pulling him toward me and I had the intent to Body Flicker toward the ground. Just as I was gathering the Chakra to do so, I saw the glint of light off metal, in the shape of the kunai that was coming straight at my neck. I had time to move away, if I was willing to let Lucien continue dropping like a log. I didn't move and a flash of fire appeared on my neck, followed by blood afterward. I righted us, .99 seconds off the ground and channeled Chakra into my feet. With the landing, a small crater formed and I half staggered, immediately dropping Lucien. Hopefully the boy would land on his feet. Or his face. I didn't much care at the moment. Apparently his feet, as Lucien would simply walk away, muttering a few words. I let out a growl, and the noise was by far more animalistic than Luciens earlier one was and I pivoted, taking a single step before again Body Flickering, landing a foot away from Lucien, in front of him. Without the mask, it was easy to tell how angry I was; my own pupils were dilated, and if my Lightning chakra was in anyway connected to my emotions, it would be skittering along my body. "Pull a stunt like that again, and next time I'll just drop you." My tone held promise, so full of rage it was a wonder I hadn't hit the boy yet. "And then we'll see how much you like running up and down a cliff with two broken legs." It was obvious that, at that point, if Lucien happened to die from a fall, I wouldn't be sorry. "Can't really serve Astaroth if you're dead.." LucienSebek: -Lucien would look at her in the eyes as he would tilt his head- “They say your worst enemy and yet best opponent will always be your sensei” –he would slightly grin to her testing her as he would tilt to the other side. “Somehow I see myself passing you up with no issues….” –he would turn his body to where his back as to her- “But I respect you Saiyuki-sensei… but for now I must be going. I hope we can train again here soon, After all I WILL be your number one student and a student you will never forget” –he would pause for a moment as he clicked his tongue. “Fairwell” –Lucien would begin to walk down the path to exit the training grounds.- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "Always.." I whispered the word, agreeing with Lucien though with his words of passing me, the right corner of my mouth twitched before curling into a smile. "Think again, kid. You won't be passing me up that easily, be sure of it.." I found nothing but amusement when Lucien turned his back on me; I knew it was a subtle insult, but I didn't really much care. Ignoring insults was part of a speciality of mine. If it helped the boy sleep better at night, thinking I wouldn't hurt him, then let go ahead and do so. "We will train later, I can assure you of that." I said, as Lucien started walking away. I turned away as well and walked toward my rock, awaiting Lucien's return, or the arrival of my other students. **Continuation of RP can be found here: Team Training** Category:Training